I'll Be Waiting For You
by loose lips sink ships
Summary: A brief story is told before the deaths of Lily and James...


Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter...Don't own lyrics...sortof own the rest...probably not.

**_

* * *

_**

**_I could tell you the wildest of tales  
My friend the giant and traveling sales  
Tell you all the times that I failed  
The years all behind me  
The stories exhaled.  
And I'm drying out  
Crying out  
This isn't how I go_**

Lily and James Potter were such a lovely couple. They lived, in secret at a small cottage in Godric's Hollow. Lily placed her twelve month old son, Harry into a small crib in a baby blue room filled with stuffed animals and soft blankets. She smiled down as he squirmed under the covers, bright emerald green eyes string curiously up at her. From behind gentle arms wrapped around her waist, as James Potter pulled her close to him, placing his chin on her shoulder, peering down at his son. Baby Harry giggled, not looking the least bit tired.

"Come on sweetie," Lily said softly to Harry. "You must be tired after all that candy."

It was Halloween night. Harry had donned a fat, squishy pumpkin costume for most of the night while the Potter's relatives had stopped by to visit (and give him an assortment of wizard candy made especially for toddlers).

"I think we need another story," James teased. "How about how we met?" Lily smiled.

**_I could tell you of a man not so tall  
Who said life's a circus and so we are small  
Tell you of a girl that I saw  
I froze in the moment and she changed it all_**

Suddenly there was a loud banging noise at the front door downstairs. James face grew pale, and Lily jumped. Harry stopped giggling and fell silent, his eyes wide. The banging noise got louder, the door sounded as though it was splintering. James sprinted to the hallway and before snapping the bedroom door shut said, "Lock the door, don't open it unless it's me. I'll say the password." and then he glanced once more at his son and embraced Lily quickly before heading down the stairs. Lily couldn't let James go alone, so, her eyes begging to well, she shut the door behind her and followed her husband's path down the stairs.

**_And I'm drying out  
Crying out  
This isn't how I go  
Hurry now  
Lay me down  
And let these waters flow  
Flow..._**

She heard voices from the other room, and a cold high laugh. "You duel well boy, but not well enough to match the strength of Lord Voldemort." Looking around the corner and into the entranceway Lily's heart almost stopped. Standing over her James was a tall, thin robed man, with his wand pointed at James's heart.

"Run Lily its him!" James shouted seeing his wife enter the room. The man turned, revealing his snakelike face. Ghostly pale skin, slitted nostrils, and menacing red eyes. He smiled slightly before turning back to James.

_**Son I am not everything you thought that I would be  
But every story I have told is part of me**_

"_Avada Kedavra_!" James was lost in a blinding jet of green light and a swift rushing sound. Lily screamed. James lay dead at Voldemort's feet, eyes wide in shock. Innumerable tears blurred Lily's vision as she ran almost blindly back up to Harry's bedroom. Voldemort stepped over James and followed her at a brisk walk. Lily burst into the bedroom and locked the door again, before running to the crib and scooping Harry into her arms. She looked around frantically for n escape route, one small window. She would have to climb onto the roof and apparate.

But before she could even begin to make her way towards the window, the door unlocked with a click and then swung open. Lily placed her son back down and faced Voldemort.

"Please, take me instead, not Harry please!" she sobbed, she begged looking down at her son who began to cry quietly.

"Move aside girl, you need not die." Voldemort said coldly advancing toward the crib.

"NO!" she screamed whipping around. "I won't let you," Lily added shakily reaching for her wand on a small changing table.

But before she could grip her wand properly she was obscured in green light, and just like James, fell to the floor eyes wide and glistening with tears.

_**And you keep the air in my lungs  
Floating along as a melody comes  
And my heart beats like timpani drums  
Keeping the time while a symphony strums  
And I'm drying out  
Crying out  
This isn't how I go  
Hurry now  
Lay me down  
And let these waters flow...  
Flow...  
Let it flow  
Let it flow**_

Voldemort stepped over his mother and moved on to Harry.

_**Son I am not everything you thought that I would be  
But every story I have told is part of me  
Son I leave you now but you have so much more to do  
And every story I have told is part of you.**_


End file.
